New start
by hovela
Summary: A girl named Bella and her brother Josh move to Forks. They meet the Cullen's. And then something strange happens. TREY CAN READ MINDS! Will they figure out the Cullen's secret? If they do how will the react? where does Jacob belong in this?
1. Chapter 1

A girl named Bella and her brother Josh move to Forks. They meet the Cullen's. And then something strange happens. TREY CAN READ MINDS! Will they figure out the Cullen's secret? If they do how will the react?


	2. Chapter 2

It was the first day of Forks high school. Josh and Bella were very nervous. They got in Bellas truck what was a gift from their dad Charlie. They drive to school. At school they were very suppressed when some guy came to them.

MIKE:Hello, you must be Isabella and Josh Swan. I'm Mike Newton.

JOSH AND BELLA:Hi, Mike, it's nice to meet you.

MIKE(surprised):Wow, are you like twins or something?

BELLA:Yes, we are twins but we don't look like each other.

MIKE:OK, do you need any help finding class?

JOSH:Yes, our ext class is History.

MIKE(happy):Mine too.

They walk to the History. In History Bella and Josh sit together. Before they even know it, the bell rings and Mike is at their table.

MIKE:So what is your next class?

BELA:Biology.

JOSH:Oh, sorry mine is physics.

BELLA:It's OK, do I have to help you find your next class?

JOSH:No, I'll find it. BELLA:OK, bye.

JOSH:Bye.

MIKE:OK,i have biology too, so I'll walk you.

BELLA:OK

They walk to the Biology before the bell rings.

JESSICA(walks to them):Hi you must be Isabella Swan, I'm Jessica Stanley.

BELLA:Please call me Bella.

JESSICA:OK.

MIKE:Bella, do you and your brother wanna sit with us at lunch?

JESSICA:You have a brother?

BELLA:Twin actually and we will sit with you.

MIKE:Awesome.

Bell rings.

TEACHER:OK, sit down please... We have a new student i8n our class. Isabella Swan.

BELLA:Hello. TEACHER:You can sit next to Mr. Cullen.

BELLA:Thank you.

Bella sits next to boy called Edward. She looks at him. He seems very nervous and stressed. She turns away from him and realizes he has pale white skin. An usual even for people who live in Forks. She pays as much attention she can to the lesson. Bell watches how fast Edward walks out of classroom. Bella meets with Josh and the lessons continue.

It's lunch time. Bella and Josh go to Mike's table and they sit there. Then Bella sees the Cullens. There is three boys and two girls. First girl have short spiky hair and she looked small and fragile. Second girl have long, wavy hair she looked like a supermodel. first boy had blond, long hair. He is muscular. And he looked like he's sick. Second boy had short brown hair. He was very muscular. He looked like a weightlifter. Third boy was the boy who I sit with in biology. they all had pale withe skin and there eyes is gold brown. Bella looked away confused because boy who is her lab partner looked at her with a "I love you, but I'll kill you" look.

JOSH:What's wrong?

BELLA:Nothing. Jess, who are they? (points to the Cullens.)

JESSICA:They are the Cullens. They are Carlise and Esmes foster kids. The short girl with spiky hair is Alice she is with Jasper guy who looks very SICK.

When she was saying the last words one boy laugh very quietly and Jasper hit his arm.

JESSICA:So the blond girl is Rosalie she's with Emmett, the one with BIG muscles. And there's Edward. He's totally gorgeous, but don't waste your time he doesn't date.

The school ends very quick. Bella and Josh drive home. They do their homework and eat diner

Next Day.

Bella wakes up and feels a little different. Josh wakes up to. they meet downstairs in the Kitchen.

BELLA(thinks)this day is going to be horrible.

JOSH:Why did you say that?

BELLA:That's weird because I heard you saying"this day is going to be horrible"

BELLA:What?How? I only thought that I didn't say it!

JOSH:I can read minds! COOL!

BELLA:OK, I'll try read yours. JOSH(thinks) I like peanut butter sandwiches.

BELLA:You thought "I like peanut butter sandwiches."

JOSH:Correct!Wow, we can read minds.

BELLA:Yeah, but we can't tell anybody or act like we know what everybody thinks.

JOSH:OK, lets go to school.

They drive to school and meets up with Mike. On the way to class.

{A/N. can turn on/off the mind reading. }

On the way to class.

MIKE(thinks) Wow, Bella's hot i think I will ask her out.

Bella looks blankly at Josh and whispers: Do I need to say yes or no?

JOSH:I really don't know, if you like him say yes, if you don't then no. Wait say no he is...OK better not say it to you.

BELLA:OK, then I'll say no. In History teacher asks Bella:Who was Cleopatra's husband?

Bella didn't know the answer so she read teachers mind.

TEACHER(thinks)Gaius Julius Caesar.

BELLA(answers):Gaius Julius Caesar.

TEACHER:Correct! At that time the bell rings and everybody walks out of class.

JOSH:You cheated on that question.

BELLA:So It was just one time. I promise i will never cheat again.

JOSH:OK, lets go then. Bye.

BELLA:Bye. Bella go to the Biology. she go and sit in her seat.

EDWARD:Hello, you must be Bella Swan. I'm Edward Cullen.

BELLA:Hello.

EDWARD:So how are you liking Forks so far? (trys to read Bellas mind but fails)

BELLA(in a little shock):Um, fork's fine when you get to know some people.

EDWARD:OH.


	3. Chapter 3

EDWARDS P.O.V.

I don't understand why i can't read her mind. It's the same with her brother. Why are those two people so different? Also she was in a shock when I asked her a question. But why? Maybe she had some experience with vampires?

BELLAS P.O.V.

Did he just think? Nah it can't be Vampires don't exist, but maybe? OK, i will keep hard watch on the Cullens. I must ask Josh for help. Biology ended fast. I meet up with josh and told him everything I heard. Josh was happy to help. He was into that all creepy things like skeletons, mummy's, vampires and allots more. When the lesson continue in each moment when we saw one of the Cullens we read his/her mind, but no luck so far to proof they are vampires. When it's lunch time we both pay as much attention to them as we can.

JESSICA: Hey, Bella! Are you listening?

BELLA: Huh?

JESSICA: Do you want to go with us to the La Push this weekend?

BELLA: Josh do you want to go?

JOSH: OK.

BELLA: OK. We are in.

JESSICA: Then meet us at Mikes parent shop Saturday at 11. a.m.

BELLA: OK.

I was reading Cullens mind again trying to find something.

JESSICA: Bella, what are you staring at? (Follows my stare) OH. Watching Cullens.

i turned away as I read in their mind. They know I am staring at them, but how they can hear Jessica all over there? Then something in their minds popped out "Why would she be interested in vampires? She could never be the one who understands us." As I read that I looked at Josh who was in the same shock.

BELLA: Josh, come we need to talk.

JOSH:OK.

We walked out of cafeteria and we walked so far they couldn't hear us

JOSH:They are vampires. Real vampires.

BELLA:I know do we have to tell them that we know who they are?

JOSH:Maby. but if we do It must be a public place so they can't hurt us.

BELLA:I will tell Edward tomorrow at Biology.

JOSH:OK, I bet then they will be so nervous about us knowing.

We walked to class exited for our new knowledge. The day passed exiting and happy for us. It was a good thing we didn't tell the whole school about it.

Next day.

We both tried to do everything faster, so we can be at school earlier. At school we saw Cullens, but we didn't say anything yet. History passed and then it was time for Biology.

JOSH: Good luck.

BELLA: Thanks, bye.

JOSH: Bye.

It was time to tell him. I walked to my sat and opened my notebook.

I wrote „I know who you are." And passed note to Edward. He looked at me confused and wrote. He passed it back and I read „Who?" I sighed and wrote „Not human, but vampire." I passed it back to him. As he read that, him face was full of shock. I read his mind

EDWARD(thought)How this can be? Nobody told anyone. Maybe as I thought before she had some experience with vampires. And why didn't she run away soon as she knew?

I took my notebook back and wrote "Nobody told me. I never had experience in vampires before and I'm not afraid of you that's why I didn't run away" I passed note to him. He read it and his face turn into more confusion, but he didn't write anything so I took note back and wrote "I will explain to you at lunch and if you want you can tell your family to." I passed note to Edward and he wrote. He passed it back and I read just only one word "OK" Now I just got to think about how I'm going to explain all of it to him or all of the Cullens. But that is a little easier than tell him. Biology ended and I meet up with josh and tell him everything what happened in Biology.


	4. Chapter 4

Josh: So I'm guessing they are taking it easier than we thought.

Bella: Yeah, but I still think we need to be careful they still can hurt us.

Josh: I agree.

Bella: Have you heard that tree of the Cullens have special power?

Josh: No.

Bella: Well, Alice can see future, Jasper can control and feel emotions and Edward can read minds except ours.

Josh: I wonder why? Maybe because we can read minds too?

Bella: Maybe, but I think its something else.

Josh: OK, so we tell them at lunch?

Bella: thats the plan.

Josh: But you know that we cant do that in cafeteria or everyone will hear us.

Bella: then outside.

Josh: OK.

Lessons passed and all I can think is how Im going to explain it to then. I realized it is lunch time and I was so nervous about it I needed Joshes help to enter the cafeteria. I didnt take anything to eat, I just walked to the Cullens who now were looking at me actually all cafeteria was staring at me then I realized that there also was Josh. I calmed right away. As we reached Cullens table

I said:Lets talk outside.

All Cullens nodded and they put away their plates even when they werent started to eat. I walked out first and Josh with Cullens followed me. I didnt read there minds because they would be worried and I didnt want to worry for then too. When we stopped walking Josh came to my side. We connected our minds so we can talk in private.

Bella (thinks) so what do we say to them?

Josh (thinks) I dont know. Its your plan.

Bella (thinks) just great!

Bella: So we know who you are and we wont tell.

Edward: Why?

Bella: Have you seen one of Alices visions?

Edward: How did you...

Bella: Know that Alice sees future, Jasper feels and controls emotions and you read minds? Well except ours.

Edward: Yes.

Bella: Well me and Josh can read minds.

All of the cullens: WHAT!

Bella: Alice how didnt you see this coming?

Alice: Well, maybe I saw it but I forgot it.

Edward: But how can you read minds? Are you sure youre human?

Bella: Maybe we should discus this somewhere else.

Edward: OK, then our house.

Bella: OK.

We all go to Cullen house. Edward calls Carlisle to tell him that Me and Josh know that they are vampires and tells him everything what we talked about. After few minutes Carlisle arrives home. We all go sit in the living room.

Carlisle: So if you want to know anything you can just ask.

Josh: Actually we can ask you a question and then just read your minds.

Carlisle: Yes, I still cant believe humans can read minds.

Emmett: Yeah, Three mind readers you cant hide anything.

Edward: So is there anything you want to know?

Bella: Can we hear your stories how did you become vampires?

Carlisle: OK.

They tell them their stories except Alice because she didnt remember anything about that. After they all have finished telling their stories.


	5. Chapter 5

Bella: So do you want to know anything of our lives?

Emmett: Have you ever had a boyfriend?

Rosalie: EMMETT!!!

Emmett: What I just asked.

Carlisle: Has something strange happened to you before you moved to Forks?

Josh: No

Carlisle: Hmm, when did you know that you can read minds?

Bella: It was Tuesday morning 13rd April.

Carlisle: And when is your birthday?

Josh: 13rd September

Jasper: Why are you asking those questions?

Carlisle: I just want to know why they can read minds.

Edward: You started to read minds just 5 months before your birthday.

Bella: So?

Edward: I don't know.

Emmett: WOW! Edward Mr. Know It All doesn't know?

After he said it almost all of us laugh about that.

Edward: that was not funny.

Jasper: yes it was and you know it.

Bella: He does know it and if i…

I had been interrupted by Edward. Who put a hand over my mouth so I don't tell, but he forgot that Josh can read minds too.

Josh: and if it wasn't about him he would laugh.

As Josh said that he started to move away from Edward. Then Edward growled. I grabbed his hand so he doesn't go anywhere.

Bella: Don't do anything.

Edward: why not he told.

Bella: Because, umm are you waiting fore someone?

Esme: No, why do you ask?

Josh: Because someone is coming.

Esme: how do you know that?

Alice: because she read my mind.

Carlisle: do you know who is coming?

Alice: No

Bella: Wait I know him!

Edward: Who is it?

Josh: Jacob Black.

Edward: Black it sounds familiar.

Carlisle: He's the one who made the treaty.

Bella: what's the treaty?

Carlisle: It's kind of a deal we won't bite people and they won't expose us.

Josh: He will be here in 2min.

Edward: How do you know him?

Bella: well, when we were younger our father took us to his house. We are kind of best friends.

Edward: (sarcastic) Best friends with a mutt must be great.

Doorbell rings.


	6. Chapter 6

Alice: I will get it.

Alice gets the door and Jacob walks in.

Jacob: Hello. Where's Bella and Josh?

Josh: Were right here.

Jacob: OH.

Bella: So why did you come here?

Jacob: I heard you were in Forks so I wanted to surprise you at school. When I saw that you weren't there I asked some girl Angela where you went. She told me that at lunch you went somewhere with Cullens and didn't come back. So I came to their house.

Josh: Well, then let's go.

Bella: OK

And then something hit my mind.

Bella (thinks) Josh could you turn of the mind reading?

Josh (thinks) OK, but why?

Bella (thinks) something personal.

I tried to send like a mind message to Edward.

Bella (thinks) Edward before I leave I like to say that I like you too and tell Alice that I love shopping. Love you Bella.

I sent it to Edward. I better read jaspers mind to find out if he's happy. I don't want to read Edwards mind because I want it to be a surprise of what will he say.

Jasper (thinks) Why is Edward happy all of the sudden? I will never know Edward has always been crazy even for a vampire.

I was so happy that Edward is happy about that. Then I realize I needed to go, Jake was waiting for me and Josh. We said our goodbyes and left. We drove home and talked to Jake. I went to the kitchen to make dinner. After a while I read Joshes mind.

Josh (thinks) Bella, Jacob is burning up. Maybe he has temperature?

Bella: Jake can you come here for one second?

Jacob: Sure Bells.

Jacob comes in the kitchen.

Bella: Can you help me?

Jacob: Sure. Where do I start?

Bella: can you get the plates? There over the sink.

Jacob: OK.

Jacob gets the plates and when he gives them to me our hands touched.

Bella: Ow. Let me see that.

I reached over to his forehead and checked the temperature.

Bella: you are burning up!

Jacob: Realy? I feel fine.

Bella: I will call Billy.


	7. Chapter 8

I went over the phone and called Billy. He picked it up really fast.

Billy: hello?

Bella: Hi Billy its Bella.

Billy: Oh

Bella: I was calling because Jacob. Is at our house and he's burning up, but he says he's fine.

Billy: Oh that is not fine. Can you tell him to come home right away?

Bella: Ok. Bye

Billy: Bye.

I hung up the phone and looked at Jake.

Bella: you have to go home.

Jake: Ok. Bye Josh and Bella.

Bella and Josh: Bye Jake.

I watched how Jake drove away and then turned to Josh.

Bella: There is something wrong with Jake. When I called Billy and told him about Jake he was very nervous. We have to find out what's wrong with him.

Josh: Ok, but how do we find out?

Bella: We will go to his place in 4 days.

Josh: Deal.

We finished making dinner and then we ate.

Josh: So why did you wanted me to turn of the mind reading in the Cullen house?

Bella: Personal message.

Josh: Ok

We ate dinner and then we went to sleep. I didn't sleep. I only thought about the day we had. Suddenly I heard the window open. I didn't move I just listened to its thoughts.

It: she's asleep. She is so beautiful in her sleep. I want to see her every day, but that's not possible. I must ask Alice what she saw in her visions.

Suddenly I recognized the voice. It was Edward. How did he got in to my room. And why is he here. At one point I want him to stay, but on the other I want him to leave.

Bella: Edward get out of my room.

I knew he heard that.

Edward (thinks) SHIT! She saw me!

He left me alone. I will talk to him at school tomorrow, so I fell asleep.

NEXT DAY.

I woke up a little bit angry because of Yesterdays evening. He is going to get it.

Me and Josh got to school. I saw Cullens standing next to Edwards Volvo. Edward was looking nervous about what I am going to say. I walked to them angry and Josh followed me.

Emmet: Edward you're in trouble.

Edward: OH, Shut up!

Bella: No, Emmet's right you are in trouble.

Jasper: Emmet is right and Edwards in trouble! This must be crazy day.

Bella: No, Edward's in trouble because he came to my room. In the middle of the night. And I heard everything he thought.

Edward: Oh, This is not good.

Bella: I'm just going to say one thing. Don't enter my room without my permission.

Emmet: That wasn't harsh.

Bella: You haven't seen what I will do if he does that again.

Edward: I don't want to find out. So I agree.

Josh: Better get to class or we will be late.

All: OK.


	8. Chapter 9

We all went to class and I was still angry. I listened to Cullen's thoughts.

Emmet (thought) finally someone put Edward in his place. I must not get that girl angry.

Alice (thought) Yay, I must take Bella shopping to Seattle.

Rosalie (thought) Wow, Bella is better than I thought.

Jasper (thought) Bella gets really mad when someone upsets her.

Edward (thought) I must be careful net time I will go to her house.

I was shocked because he planned to go to my room again. He even didn't listen to my warning. I need to send message again.

Bella (thought) don't even think about entering my room without permission. Because I will know your every thought.

I send it to him. And listened if he planed to go to my house again.

Edward (thought) Shit! How can I plan anything if she hears every thought? Maybe if I think something like song notes or sing songs in my mind. Maybe then she won't listen.

Argh! Why does he keeps planning things if I hear them? The day passed and Edward continued thinking some plans or making some plans true, but I always interrupted his plans so I can tell him that I have heard them. I can't even count how many times we did this. At lunch Josh and I took our lunch and went to the Cullen table. Some people stared because after our yesterday scene. They expected us to be mad at each other.

Bella: well this is awkward

Josh: Yeah, I agree. Maybe if we sit down they will stop staring.

Sorry about the short chapter but this story is on hold because I am busy with my other story's. They will be here very soon.


End file.
